The present application relates to air bag housings and their method of manufacture. More particularly, the present application is related to passenger side air bag housings.
Current passenger airbag (PAB) housings/reaction canisters are produced using many different processing methods and materials. One type is a stamped steel housing with end caps being welded on. Another type is an extruded aluminum housing with end caps being mechanically attached thereto. Still another type is an injection molded glass-reinforced thermoplastic housing.
There is a continuing need for a method of manufacturing a passenger airbag housing in a quick and efficient manner while also meeting the necessary structural requirements and features.
A method for manufacturing a passenger airbag housing using a continuous flow or constant cross-section process, the process will enable maximum design flexibility while having a short design and tooling lead-time providing lean processing and a common footprint over a family of designs.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.